Information Gathering
Story After Gatekeeper Nayuta heads off to set up Yoshitsune's appointment for the magatama order, Yoshitsune is concerned by what this "ceremony" Himiko is preparing for. She decides that everyone needs to talk to the residents of Yamataikoku to find out what this "ceremony" is all about. The group fans out to find out information and the player finds the first villager, Villager Ageha. The player wonders what changed in the town and Ageha answers by saying that Himiko began cooping herself up in the altar almost 4 years ago. During that time, cold and disease ran rampant through the town. People were dying left and right during those times, when Himiko decided to enter the altar. After 3 days and 3 nights since Himiko entered the altar the disease and cold started to disappear. Nashime, Himiko's brother, says that she is in there suppressing disaster. Nashime, the Lady-killer, has become the counselor, oracle, and proxy through which Himiko governs. When the player begins to walk away, Ageha mentions that the ceremony requires the life of a maiden every year. Miroku and Momotarou have found another villager, Villager Masa, near the center of town and have already begun conversation when the player joins them. Villager Masa says that Himiko is the closest one to god, with Nashime who is her younger brother. He brings out teachings from her to us to help set the town right. Only Nashime is allowed to meet Himiko. She used to walk around all the time, but according to Nashime, she spends all day in prayer to ward any evils. Nashime was one of heads of state with Himiko before she sequestered herself in the altar. Masa, in sadness. wishes nothing bad would have to happen to Kaguya this year. In confusion, Miroku asks him what will happen to Kaguya. Very quickly Masa starts to back out about Kaguya saying he knows nothing about her and runs away before Miroku can ask another question about her. Ibaraki Douji is with Villager Ruriha and the player listens in to their conversation about the ceremony. Ruriha explains that a Miko enters the altar to help with Himiko's prayers. The burden is too immense for Himiko to bear so the "ceremony" is necessary, but none of the Miko who have entered ever return. The ceremony happens annually and Ruriha wonders if they should stop the "ceremony", but she questions whether that would cause disease to run rampant again. According to Nashime, the Miko have become the same as Himiko. They become the force that protects Yamataikoku from harm. The first Miko was Ruriha's dear friend and she entered the altar with a smile, happy to be able to aid Himiko. Ruriha wants to believe Nashime, but... Ruriha says that not many people in town are willing to talk about the "ceremony". People in town want to just believe and don't want to think of the girls sent to the altar as sacrifices. Ruriha leaves us with the name of this year's sacrifice, Kaguya. The group begins to head to Yoshitsune and Lady Shizuka who have begun conversation with a little girl, Villager Tateha. Lady Shizuka begins to ask her about Kaguya, the most recent Miko for the "ceremony". Tateha explains that Kaguya was born far away. She came to Yamataikoku when she was very young and was taken in by Himiko and Nashime, who raised her like a sibling. She has an amazing talent with magatama and her specialty gets constant requests from other villages. Kaguya always stood out by wearing strange clothes that differed greatly from the similar clothing of the villagers. This year she is the priestess, Miko, in the "ceremony" this year. Lady Shizuka hands Tateha a snack to thank her for her help as she heads off back home. Yoshitsune takes in everything they learned from the villagers and sees Yamataikoku as warped. Miroku comments that the fear is deeply rooted in their minds. Yoshitsune thinks that we need to step in on the ceremony due to illegal activity taking place. Lady Shizuka notices that grief has fallen upon the village and has no way to channel it. They now need to think of ways to save the Miko from the "ceremony". Quest Completed. Category:Quests Category:Main Quest Category:Yamataikoku Quest